Through Her Heart
by xXInu-SamaXx
Summary: A girl comes along and the InuYasha gang help her. When questions arise, will it lead to reveal something between the wolf prince and the Lord of the Western Lands? Later on KogaSess


Umm... Don't know what to say but... uh, hope you enjoy! Review at the end.

I don't own ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS! Only Amnri.

---------------------------

She ran. It was all she could do. Crimson dripped from every appendage she had. There was no feeling in her right arm. Her only option left was speed. Demons, hundreds of them, licked at her heels as she went. Even with her unusually quicker-than-average pace, there was no losing them. With a fast turn to the left, she headed towards the smell of water, and the sound of falling liquid. Growls and snarls, as well as pounding feet, echoed in multitudes. They had her scent etched in their minds as their mouths salivated at the contemplation of food. She had her breath coming in huffs as numb feet darted over brush and a collapsed tree or two. Finally, they streaked through precious water and headed towards the waterfall. The demons were close at her back, a mere snap of jaws away. She was powerful enough to destroy them, really she was. And if she weren't cut up, bloody, tired, and about to crumple over from her own weight, she would.

'_Just a little further'_, she thought, '_just a little bit more and they'll go away'_. One broke away from the pack and flew up front. With mouth at ready, it snapped once and clamped onto her left calf. She felt it sink in, felt the blood flow into the river, but ignored it. There it was. The cascade looked like redemption at this point. With an agonizing jump, she went over the falls. The demons stayed on her track, but as soon as the girl hit the water and disappeared, they did the same. She was happy, really. So happy, that fatigue overcame her easily while she floated in the cool, relaxed waters. Sun broke through the water and shone in streams onto the scratched face. Hair floated carelessly to the sides of her unperturbed façade. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her paling face. A clawed hand reached in and made a grab at her as her eye slowly closed, and the world was masked with shadows. Voices were heard for a moment, but quickly dimmed out.

"What should we do when she wakes up?"

"Not sure. Those demons were intent on chasing her but I don't think they'll come back."

"In any case, we shouldn't just push her away."

"Who cares? Looks like she'll be fine on her own."

"That's really mean!"

"Yeah, she's been through enough. We should at least let her rest a while."

"And what? Let her mooch off us and then betray us? She smells of wolf!"

"Wolf? She looks like a dog."

Sun pricked at the sides of the young girl's face. Pain poured through her limbs, especially her left leg. The conversation halted when she gave a groan and twisted her head. With a push of muscle, she lifted onto her elbows and cracked open her right eye. Though it hurt to even move, a growl emanated from her throat at the surrounding company. It was instinct to not trust them by now. This girl was different. Her face showed nothing but eyes, nose, and hair. A deep blue cloth matching her oddly colored deep blue scratchy-scratch hair covered her mouth. Dark ears sat on top of her head. She had the eye of a wolf on her right, simple and outlined in black, while her left remained closed. A white fur choker sat on her neck, the same as white furred tufts on her shoulders. Two simple straps crossed and held up a fitted white top. Dark blue pants, tight around the stomach then gradually flowed out and collected tight at the ankle, adorned her legs. Her left one had been raised and bandaged. Around to her back lay a long scruffy dark and light blue tail. The body in itself was lean and cut, but with a glance, you could tell she was strong.

"Please do not be so hostile. We mean you no harm." A man wearing dark robes and a covered arm spoke. His name, Miroku.

"Yeah, after going through all the trouble of saving your sorry tail you could at least say thank you." The other man in red clothes spoke, by the name of InuYasha.

The two women stayed quiet. One wearing skimpy green and white cloths named Kagome, and another in a loose skirt of color name Sango. The two small demons, Shippo and Kirara, sat off to the side in marvel at the new comer.

"Please, what is your name?" Kagome said warmly. The girl looked at her with a strange expression.

In a soft, controlled voice she replied, "It is courteous, and respectful to give your name before asking that of another." Kagome looked taken aback.

InuYasha was annoyed and yelled, "Who are you to be so rude to Kagome!" Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and looked back over at the girl. At this time she had sat up crossed her legs, despite pain.

"My name is Kagome, what is yours?" she asked again, previous smile never fading. With a look around the room, she said, "If you really care so much… Amnri." The girl looked back over at InuYasha and studied his ears.

"A half-demon, I presume. Dog?" she spoke in an icy voice.

InuYasha looked at her with fiery eyes. "Yeah? What's it to you wolf?" he barked back. Amnri said nothing for a moment. Then, "Hmm… you smell familiar." She didn't say it rudely, but more as if she was thinking aloud.

"Familiar? What do you mean?" Miroku asked curiously. Amnri didn't respond. For a minute, it was quiet as she studied InuYasha more over.

After the silence, Shippo spoke up. "I think she looks like a dog." He said randomly. "Are you kidding? She smells of wolf! Plus look at her eye, that's a wolf eye." InuYasha retorted.

"I think Shippo has a point though. Koga's a wolf and he doesn't have ears like that. You do and you're dog demon." Miroku added. "You're stupid. Can you smell? She's even got a tail!" InuYasha defended again. Amnri remained silent, watching them bicker over what _she_ was.

"Excuse me." She interrupted. They fell silent once more. "As much as it's pleasing to listen to you fight, this is a degrading and immature argument." Amnri said softly, in that icy voice. It sounded recognizable, as if they had heard it before.

InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "To put this disagreement to rest, what kind of demon are you exactly?" Sango asked. Amnri looked at her slowly, and bowed her head a bit, as if looking into her. "Why do you all care so much? It's truly none of your business." Amnri didn't seem very amused.

"I would start acting really nice after what we did for you. So drop the attitude and answer the question." InuYasha chimed in, apparently on his last nerve. Amnri switched her head back up. "Wolf . . ." she answered. "HA! I told you monk." InuYasha boasted. "Dog . . ." Amnri then added. Miroku's eyes widened. "So which one is it? Wolf or dog?" he asked. Amnri sighed from behind her cloth and looked around once more. '_I could take them down if I had too'_, she thought. She straightened out her back and appeared fierce, and still so familiar.

"Both." Amnri whispered. Kagome gasped. "So you're a half demon as well? But I thought wolves and dogs naturally hated one another?" Amnri looked at her stupidly. "I thought demons and humans naturally hated each other?" then she looked over at InuYasha and back to her. Kagome looked down in embarrassment. It was silent again. It seemed to happen a lot.

"I'll be going now." Amnri told them, and stood up. Her left heel stayed off the ground as she walked limping towards the door. "Hold on." Miroku said. Amnri stopped, but did not turn around. "Yes?" she spoke.

"Who are your parents?" he asked quietly. Kagome looked at him oddly, then at her back. Amnri's tail waved a bit, and then she slowly turned her head. "You have as good an idea as me." With that, she walked and grabbed the edge of the door. InuYasha stood up. Something had been bothering him about her appearance, as well as scent. "Do you happen to know a demon named Koga?" he asked simply. Amnri stalled and turned hastily, that familiar eye looking at him intently. "Where is he?" she asked back in an impatient voice. "Why, do you know who he is?" he replied. Amnri looked down.

Miroku came up behind InuYasha and whispered, "Come to think of it, she really does look a lot like Koga. But somebody else as well."

"Who?"

"Can't you see?"

"I'm thinking of someone, but I don't like the idea."

"Your brother right?"

"Yeah." InuYasha said quietly, as if in thought. Miroku came in front of him and looked at Amnri carefully. "Do you know that man?" he asked again. Amnri lifted her head slowly and peered at them studiously, as if remembering every detail. "Someone once said I looked and smelled of him. That's all." She answered vaguely. Miroku looked at her eye and sighed. "InuYasha, do you know where Koga might be right now?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Not like I have him on a leash exactly ya' know." He answered rudely. Amnri turned away from them and left the room, still limping. "Wait!" Kagome yelled from her spot and followed her out. "Wouldn't you like to stay and rest? Your leg is badly hurt. Plus in the morning you could meet Koga." She persuaded, smile never faltering. Amnri narrowed her eyebrows at the girl. "I don't care to stay. My leg is fine and I don't need your help. Also, I don't exactly like humans all that much, or want to meet this 'Koga' person." She spoke. Her tone stayed arrogant and smooth, as if she was saying the same thing repeatedly. With a turn, she limped a few feet before InuYasha came back out. "Wait up you snotty wolf, dog, whatever you are. You-" Miroku came from behind and covered his mouth. "We wish you luck, and hope you keep safe is what he's trying to say." Miroku said smiling. InuYasha grumbled and lowered his shoulders, knowing he'd be 'sat' if he didn't shut up. Amnri continued walking, but stopped when Miroku asked, "Another question before you leave. Why don't you open your other eye? I didn't see anything wrong with it." Amnri stayed still a while then turned around.

"Because . . . right now I pass as a wolf. With it open," she let her left slowly raise awake showing off a perfect golden brown dog-demon eye, "I don't pass as anything." Amnri closed her eye again and walked out of the clearing before any more questions were asked. "InuYasha, did her eye remind you of anyone?" Sango asked, emerging from the doorway behind him. InuYasha nodded and said the word on everyone's mind.

"Sesshomaru."

Amnri could see the sun at just a sliver over the mountains. Her leg was feeling better, bandaging and medicines making it heal even faster than usual. Since she was a demon wounds weren't a problem, but the bite had been deep and would have usually hurt more than this by now. She walked until she found a river in the middle of a thick patch of forest. Washing her face, hair, and tail she continued in the direction of the sun. It would be night soon and she needed a safer place, like a cave, to rest at least. After finding one, she dozed off easily, a small fire keeping the cave warm throughout the cold night.

"The girl was weird. Not to mention she looked like a mix between Koga and your brother InuYasha." Shippo said from the basket on Kagome's bike. "It was odd how familiar she seemed with both people. Koga's tail, eye, and attitude with Sesshomaru's other eye, half demon ears, and attitude." Miroku summed up. InuYasha huffed. "What are you talking about? Sure, they look and act alike, doesn't mean they're related. Plus don't you need a girl to have a kid?" He said stupidly, as if they hadn't realized that fact yet. Kagome blushed when she remembered that. "But isn't it possible for two male demons, when in heat, to be able to bear children?" Sango said from next to Miroku. InuYasha froze. "What!" he yelled at her. Sango looked at him as if he wore a dunce cap. "You're part demon, and you didn't know that? Why do you think there are so many demons around? We've killed so many, and so have others but they multiply for both males and females." She told them. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Kagome blushed and covered her mouth.

"But that means . . . wouldn't they have had to . . ." she couldn't finish her sentence from embarrassment, but they knew what she meant. InuYasha's face went pale at the thought. He quickly ran to a nearby tree and emptied his stomach behind it. "Kagome! You had to say something! I'll never let go of that damn thought now!" InuYasha screamed at her when he returned. "I'm sorry! I thought you all knew that and InuYasha was just being an idiot and forgot." Sango apologized. "Ehhh . . . ?" InuYasha said, half surprised, half angry.

OMG! Inu-Sama wrote a chapter to her story and submitted it finally!

Trust me, that's big.

Ok, not the greatest writer ever, and I know I'm out on a limb here with the whole half demon that looks like Kouga and Sesshomaru thingy but it will probably get better…… I hope.

Anyway, review please, or I might not continue…………

I mean everything's appreciated! I didn't just threaten you nooo……… review?


End file.
